


no one gets left behind

by captaindanger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindanger/pseuds/captaindanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a request on the100prompts tumblr: CLARKE-GRIFFIN ASKED:<br/>"CLARKE/RAVEN + THE 100 ESCAPING MT WEATHER + "OHANA MEANS FAMILY. FAMILY MEANS NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND OR FORGOTTEN." BECAUSE I'M A HUGE SAPPY SAP OKAY"</p>
<p>This is super cheese and doesn't make sense but here you go. Clarke rescues Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one gets left behind

Clarke ran full tilt down the corridor to the cacophony of alarms and teenagers shouting. She was being tailed by Jasper and Miller, both panting and brandishing IV stands. Monty had been sent to find a way out and to do something about the alarms. The rest had been told to follow him and kill anyone who got in their way. 

“What are we looking for exactly?” gasped Jasper. 

Clarke didn’t answer, frantically searching each room. She was usually the one to keep a cool head in these kinds of situations, but she was becoming increasingly panicked. “She must be somewhere else, maybe an infirmary?” she said.  
“Who?” Jasper and Miller asked at the same time.

“Raven!” she practically shouted. She sprinted off again, taking an unfamiliar hallway to the right, the boys struggling to catch up. She had no idea where she was going but was driven by a sense of need deep in her chest. 

The compound was like a maze. One corridor lead to another and that one forked off to two more. Clarke was aware that they were losing time and that soon the men with gas masks and guns would be forcing them back into their blank white cells. She should be back with the others, trying to calm the group down or help defend against Mountain Men, but she couldn’t leave her. Not after all they’d been through.

A man in white scrubs was around the next corner they took. He dropped the clipboard he was holding and threw his hands up, staring in terror at them. Clarke yelled in her most commanding voice, “Where the hell is the infirmary?” The man slowly pointed to a door a ways down the hall with a red cross over the door. Clarke felt relief crash over her. Raven.

They ran past the man, who clutched at his chest. Miller shouted, “Stay here!” as they passed him. 

Clarke slid to a stop in front of the door. She tugged on the door handle, but it didn’t open. Clarke looked around frantically for a lock but saw nothing. There was, however, a key pad. She looked over to the man still quaking in the hallway a few feet from them. “Code?” she yelled at him. He flinched.

“26708,” he said softly. 

Clarke jammed in the code wrong the first time. She screamed in frustration, acutely aware of the still-screeching alarms and the two impatient boys at her back. She finally pushed it in and the door opened with a whoosh. 

This room was also completely white, with rows and rows of beds with their own separate cloth partitions. Every bed was empty, accept one at the very back of the room. A sleeping girl was lying there, face-up, her wrists strapped to the sides of the bed. “Raven!” It felt like a shout but it fell out of Clarke’s mouth in a whisper. She ran to the hospital bed. 

Raven was slowly waking. Her face was scrunched up with sleep. She looked at the three of them, Clarke standing to her right with Jasper and Miller flanking her, with confusion and then a mixture of panic and relief. “What- what are you guys doing here?” she asked.

Clarke didn’t answer right away. She was almost speechless with relief. She placed her hand on the crown of Raven’s head – her hair was loose, the first time Clarke had seen it that way – and slid it down to her cheek. “I was so afraid you might be dead.”

During her days locked in the blank white cell, she had worried about all her kids; so many had been injured. But Raven stuck out the most. Clarke hadn’t been able to do much to help her except try to stop the bleeding. She was in so much pain and had been getting drowsy and pale the last Clarke had talked to her. When the Mountain Men had come for them, she hadn’t been able to see if Raven was alright. Sitting on her hospital bed, with nothing to do but stare at the walls, she had imagined the worst. What would she do if Raven was dead? With Bellamy and Finn gone, she needed Raven. She needed her to be her anchor, her right hand, her reason to keep moving. 

Without really thinking about, she scooped Raven up by the shoulders and hugged her. She pressed her nose to the side of neck. She didn’t smell like herself, grease and sweat, but like soap and disinfectant. Raven chuckled into Clarke’s shoulder. “Who, me? No way am I checking out because of some stray gun shot. It’s gonna take more than that to kill me.”

Clarke laughed too. She slowly released Raven but still held on to her shoulders. She suddenly remembered her gunshot wound and her hands darted to the hem of Raven’s shirt. “Oh, Raven! Are you okay? Did they get the bullet out? What did the doctors say?”

Raven’s smile disappeared. “Wait, seriously, what are you guys doing here? I’m guessing if you’re loose and there are sirens screaming, you’re trying to get out of here, right? So… why aren’t you escaping?” 

Clarke looked at her with bewilderment. “Are you kidding? We’re here for you, dummy.”

Raven’s eyes widened. “Why the hell would you do that?”

“What are you talking about? You think we would leave you?” asked Jasper.

Raven shook her head, suddenly turning angry. “I can’t believe you idiots are jeopardizing your chance to get out of here! Do you want to be prisoners and guinea pigs for the rest of your lives?” Her head whipped around. “You might still be able to slip out. Go on, haul ass!” 

Clarke opened and closed her mouth several times, but all that came out were offended squeaks. She looked over her shoulder at Jasper and Miller, but they just looked concerned and afraid, respectively. She turned back to Raven, who was still staring up at her furiously. “Raven, we’re not leaving without you.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, we’re not! I don’t know how you got it into your thick head that you weren’t important enough to come back for, but you are dead wrong. You are important. Even if you weren’t sent down in the first dropship, you’re still one of the 100, and we’re a family! A family that you’re a part of. Besides, we need you.” Clarke hesitated. “I need you,” she said weakly.

Raven visibly tried to hold on to her anger, but it crumbled and she fell back onto the hospital bed. “Clarke,” she sighed, “I can’t walk.”

“What?” Clarke couldn’t process the words.

“I can’t walk! The doctors stopped the bleeding, and took the bullet out, but they said I have nerve damage. They said,” her voice quavered. She swallowed. “They said I might never walk again.”

Jasper gasped audibly. Miller breathed a small, “oh.” Clarke stared down at Raven. She didn’t know what to say. Raven looked back at her, fighting to keep her face neutral, but her eyes shone and her chin trembled. Clarke looked at her legs, which were covered by a rough white blanket. She ran her hand over it slowly. She could feel the knobs of Raven’s knees through the fabric. The silence grew, and Raven turned her head away, her breathing ragged.

“We can carry you!” Clarke cried, just as the alarms shut off. The quiet rang throughout the long room. The relief almost hurt Clarke’s eardrums. Raven barked a laugh, looking doubtful.

“You’re going to carry me? Is that so? None of you are exactly killing it in the muscle department.”

“The blanket. We’ll use it as a sling and carry you between us.”

Raven looked doubtful. “And that’s how you’re going to get us all to the exit of this place, the layout of which we know nothing about, ahead of whatever gun-wielding, gas-mask-wearing maniacs locked us up in here?” She shrugged. “Sounds like a solid plan.” 

“Well it’s the only one we’ve got, so it’ll have to do!” Clarke chirped. She ripped the blanket off of Raven’s legs and threw it at the boys. “Get going! We need to hurry.” They both flailed and almost ran into each other trying to hold onto the sheet. “Put it down on the floor so we can put Raven in it.” Clarke began undoing the straps holding Raven’s wrist. They were leather and relatively easy to unfasten; thankfully, they didn’t require any keys or she might have tried to chew threw them.

Clarke reached over to set Raven’s right arm free. Raven was propped up on her elbow, staring at Clarke. Clarke could have sworn she saw affection in her eyes, but maybe she was imagining it.

Raven leaned forward. “Thank you,” she said quietly into Clarke’s ear. Clarke smiled softly.

“Don’t worry about.”

“Oh, and Clarke…” She trailed off. She leaned closer and whispered, “I need you, too.”

Clarke and Raven locked eyes. It wasn’t like Raven to express that kind of sentiment, but hearing the words took her breath away. She felt the world’s biggest grin on her face and didn’t even try to conceal it.

Jasper sighed dramatically. “I thought we were in a hurry?”

Clarke and Raven both jumped. Miller laughed under his breath. “Yes. Yes, we are,” said Clarke, slightly embarrassed. “Come help me,” she snapped at Miller. He quickly obeyed, putting down his IV stand and coming to stand next to her. “We’re going to lift her off the bed and onto the blanket. You’re going to grab her legs and I’m going to hold her by her shoulders. Do you understand?” He nodded. “Okay. Raven, can you scoot forward for me?” Raven pushed her body forward with arms. “Here we go,” said Clarke. She hooked her arms under Rave’s armpits while Miller grabbed her legs behind her knees. She was heavy, but they managed to set her down on the rough blanket. Raven propped herself up on her elbows and look at Clarke.

“Now what?” she mused.

“Time to go!” Clarke announced. Miller picked up one end of the sheet. Clarke grabbed the other. 

“Let me do that,” Jasper said to Clarke as he reached for the blanket. She pushed his hand away.

“Yeah, right. We both know I’m stronger than you. Ready?” she asked Miller.

“Let’s do it,” he said. They lifted the sheet at the same time. Raven swayed between them, looking slightly alarmed. 

“Great! GO!” she practically yelled. Jasper was already running ahead of them to open the door. They both picked up speed, Raven swinging back and forth.

“You two better not drop me,” she groused. 

In the hallway outside the infirmary, the man was gone, his clipboard abandoned on the ground. They stepped over it on their way through. They weaved through the maze of hallways again, trying to follow the path they had taken to find the infirmary, equally as confused about their whereabouts as the first time. “We’re never getting out of here,” Miller panted.

Turning the corner, the four of them suddenly smacked into someone. A little someone. One of the younger kids in the camp, he was dressed in the same white scrubs that they all wore. He looked dazed for a second, and then shouted, “Found you!” He then turned and started running in the opposite direction. “Follow me! We’re this way.”

The four older kids trailed after him, out of breath and disoriented. They started passing prone bodies dressed in body armor. They ignored them and stepped around them carefully. The younger boy jumped over them spryly.

The white corridors slowly faded to gray cinderblocks, the doors becoming wood and more and more sparse. They passed signs that read, “Armory,” and “Kitchen,” and Clarke thought that if they had more time she would have liked to gather some supplies. Who knew what these mysterious Mountain Men had hoarded down here.

Just when Clarke thought she would be stuck in a loop of corridors forever, they rounded a corner and were face to face with about fifty people. Their people. Jasper cried out in relief when he saw Monty in the crowd. He immediately wove into the crush of teenagers and clasped him into a hug. They clapped each other on the back. “Good to see you, man,” Monty said with a crack in his voice. He turned to Clarke. “Our fearless leader!” he shouted. The other kids laughed nervously and clapped or gazed beseechingly at Clarke, searching for her usual guidance. She stood up straighter.

“I’m guessing you found a way out?” she asked authoritatively. 

“Through this door. We were waiting for you. Obviously.”

Clarke gestured to one of the stronger-looking kids littering the hallway to come take her end of Raven’s hammock. She squeezed through the group and put her hand on the door. It was a simple, metal lever-handle. She pressed it down and the door swung open. A set of dirt-covered stairs led upwards. She swallowed down a sob; she could see the sky. She rushed up the stairs with a sudden need to be in a wide open space. The thud of many footsteps followed her. 

When her feet hit dirt instead of concrete, she stopped to look around in awe. She’d nearly forgotten how colorful the Earth was. The white walls of the quarantine ward had sucked all of the color out of her mind. 

Dozens of kids swarmed around her, letting out whoops of glee. She smiled at them all, hugging each other and jumping for joy. Some kids even dropped to their hands and knees and kissed the dirt exaggeratedly. 

It took a while to get them calmed down and organized, but they eventually set off to find their camp. It would take a while; they were on a completely different mountain, with God only knew what kind of animals and probably Grounders between them and their now-crispy home base. Even then, they’d have to salvage what was (hopefully) left and begin the journey to the coast like Bellamy had suggested. Clarke felt an ache in her chest; Bellamy should have been there to see them on their way. It was his idea in the first place. A frown creased her forehead. “Clarke!” she heard someone call. She turned around.

Raven came into view. She was now getting a piggyback ride from the strongest person in the group, a 6’3’’ boy named Ambrose. Raven still looked disgruntled about requiring another person to help her get around, but she seemed resigned too. Clarke slowed down to match her step with Ambrose’s. Raven smiled. Clarke smiled back. “So…” Raven looked at the back of Ambrose’s head like she wished he wasn’t there. He stared straight ahead. Raven cleared her throat. “I wanted to say thank you,” she said, blushing slightly. 

“You already did.”

“Yeah, well… I wanted to say it again. To make sure you know. So, thank you. For not- for not leaving me behind. I know a lot of people wouldn’t have done the same.”

“Like I said, you’re one of us. And none of us is getting left behind.” She reached up and patted Raven’s hand where it clung to Ambrose’s shoulder. “So you better get used to it.”

Raven snorted. “I hope you don’t expect me to help you take care of these kids. That was Bellamy’s job, not mine.” 

“You couldn’t handle it anyway,” joked Clarke with a half-hearted grin. She looked at the line of kids marching through the woods. They had a long journey ahead of them.


End file.
